


He's My Son

by charlesxaivers



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (2012), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Family, Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:53:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlesxaivers/pseuds/charlesxaivers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was for him, he was the only thing that mattered in his life, the only person who would never betray him. He couldn't and wouldn't make him suffer because of what happened, it was not his fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a cool, crisp afternoon as he leaned against his car outside of Stark Tower. It had been a month since he left and he still felt no better about the situation than he did before. Eight years… Eight long years that he refused to believe were a waste, but the more he thought about it the more it just proved him wrong. He had kept in contact with everyone, not all by choice but because he was still an Avenger and worked for SHIELD. He sighed heavily, trying to remember the reason he was here. It was for him, he was the only thing that mattered in his life, the only person who would never betray him. He couldn’t and wouldn’t make him suffer because of what happened, it was not his fault.

“Daddy!” 

The squeal of a 6 year old brought him back to the real world. He grinned at his son as he ran to him. Peter was wearing his favorite black t-shirt with an arc reactor decal, while he clung to his Hulk stuffed animal. 

“Hey baby boy.” Bruce grinned, bending down and scooping his son up in a giant hug. “Oh, I missed you so much.”

“I miss you too, Dad.” Peter said, wiping his face with the back of his hand.

“Oh, hey now.” Bruce said, shifting his son in his arms, so he could use his thumb to stop the tears. “No, need to cry big guy. I’m here.”

Peter nodded, and sniffed his nose. “You feeling okay, buddy?”

“His allergies are acting up.”

Bruce looked up to see Tony standing awkwardly with his hands shoved in his pockets near the door of the Tower. His chest clenched at the sight of his soon to be ex-husband. He still wasn’t over Tony, and never would be, in all honesty he wished he could just run into his arms, and kiss him, but he wasn’t giving in. Not this time.

“How are you?” Bruce asked, shifting Peter to his other hip, clinging tight to the boy for grounding.

“I’m uhhh… I’m fine.” Tony stammered. It didn’t go unnoticed to Bruce that Tony’s eyes were glistening.

“Daddy?”

“Yeah, buddy?” Bruce asked, resting his forehead on his sons.

“Why does Steve sleep where you use to?”

Bruce shot Tony a glare before sighing and answering: “Because, baby. Your father and I aren’t together anymore.”

“Why not? You guys love each other.”

“Apparently not.” Bruce said, looking at Tony.

“That is not fair, Banner.” Tony hissed. “You can’t make me look like the bad guy.”

“Oh really? And, what did I do that made you sleep with Steve?” Bruce snapped.

Tony didn’t reply. He hung his head and let tears spill down his face. “He left me.” He whispered. “I didn’t mean anything to him.”

“It sucks doesn’t it.” Bruce said, walking to put Peter in the car. He was in the process of buckling his son up, when he heard Tony walk up behind him.

“I love you.” Tony whispered.

Bruce froze, and looked at his sons big puppy dog eyes, before closing his and sighed. “Goodbye, Tony.” He stood up, shut the door, and made his way to the drive side of the car. “I’ll drop him off on Sunday night.” And, with that he got in the car, and started it.

Tony waved sadly at Peter, as they pulled away from the curb. He had ruined everything.


	2. Chapter 2

“So, just tell me why you did it?” Clint asked over the blaring music of his and Tony’s favorite bar. Clint had been on a mission for sometime and he and Tony hadn't been able to go get drunk and talk in awhile.

“I don’t know, Clint. He had just been so distant and quiet all month. Pulling away, wanting to be alone all the time. I was in need of him. It was killing me, I thought he no longer loved me or something, and Steve was just so comforting and giving me attention. And, I was just so angry with Bruce, I just gave into the moment.”

“Mmm…" Clint hummed and nodded, as he took a sip of his beer. “I'm gone three months and you all lose your minds... What month was this?”

“July… why?”

“Well,” Clint took another sip of his beer. “I can’t believe you two had been together a little over eight years and you never picked up on the fact that Bruce always acts that way during the month of July.”

“What? What do you mean?” Tony leaned forward, across the table.

“July, Tony? You know, the anniversary of Rebecca Banner’s death.”

“Holy shit.” Tony whispered, staring wide-eyed at Clint. “What kind of husband, am I?”

“I don’t know, Tony.” Clint sighed.

“And, Peter? I just tore my baby boy’s daddy away from him because I’m a complete and total insensitive prick. Clint, I don't want this divorce.” Tony gasped, trying to keep tears at bay. “I gotta talk to Bruce.”

“Tony, I don’t know if that's-"

Clint didn’t get to finish his sentence before Tony was slamming down a few hundred dollar bills and bolting out of the bar.  


\-------------------------------

“Do I have to eat the green beans?” Peter made a face at the plate sitting in front of him.

“Yes, they’ll help make you grow big and strong.” Bruce said, taking a bit of his chicken.

“But, dad doesn’t make me eat vegetables.”

“Well, I’m not your dad.”

“Yes, you are.” Peter pouts.

“Peter,” Bruce sighed, setting his fork down. “Just eat them for me, kay? Daddy’s really tired and I just want you to eat as much as you can so we can go watch whatever movie you want.”

“Okay.” Peter grumbles, finally picking up his fork and starting to eat. Bruce nodded to himself as he watched his son start to chew his meal.

They slid into a comfortable silence, eating their dinner until there was a loud knocking at the door, causing Peter to jump in his seat.

Peter turned to look to where the door was, then looking back at Bruce with wide-eyes. “I got it, I got it. Nothing to be worried about. Sorry that scared you, baby.” Bruce kissed his sons head as he got up and went to the door.

When Bruce opened the door he was confronted with a soaking wet Tony Stark, he quickly went to shut the door but Tony stopped him.

“Wait, please. I know, I’m sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I'm continuing this.


	3. Daddy'll Take Care of Him

“What do you want, Tony?” Bruce sighed as he walked into the living room, leaving Tony to come in and shut the door behind him.

“I wanted to talk to you..” Tony said nervously.

“Dad!” Peter screeched running to his father.

“Hi buddy!” Tony beamed, squatting down to his son, and kissing him on the forehead. “You been good for daddy?”

“Mhm, why are you wet?” Peter asked, patting his dad’s dark, wet hair.

“It’s raining outside, little man.”

“Really!?”

“Yeah, why don’t you go see while your dad and I talk, kay?”

“Okay!”

“Kay.” Tony kissed his son. “I love you.” He said patting his sons butt as he ran to the back door.

“Why are you here, Tony?” Bruce crossed his arms, trying to hide the fact that Tony had melted his heart a bit with his interaction with their son.

“Because, Bruce.” Tony said as stood up and walked closer to the love of his life. “I love you, and I know I made a mistake. I was selfish and oblivious to your feelings and I personally destroyed our marriage for absolutely no reason.”

“See, I would believe that if it was only a one time deal. I take the fault for pushing you away and not communicating with you, but you continued to sleep with him after I left. He moved into our room only a few days after I was gone.”

“How do you-“

“Natasha.”

“Right.” Tony sighed, running his hair through his hair. “Well, will you at least move back into the Tower?”

“What? Tony, no, I’m not just gonna move back in with you because you come over to my house soaking wet, with those big glassy, puppy dogs eyes, apologizing, being an amazing father, and… telling me… you love me....” Bruce's voice became weaker as he spoke. He swallowed hard, he was falling into Tony again. He could feel it.

“Bruce,” Tony whispered, closing the distance between them.

Bruce being one to pride himself on self-control, lost all the control when Tony gave him that look of pure love. He surged forward and kissed Tony. More with teeth and tongue at first, both trying to eat the others face off. Gripping and clawing. It continued for a few minutes longer before Bruce was quickly pulling away and backing up. “No, no, no. I’m not giving into you. You broke my heart, and tore me out of your life without a single feeling of remorse until Steve left you.” Bruce sobbed, tears free falling down his face.

“Baby, that’s not-“

“Do not call me that.” Bruce snapped. “I think you should leave, Tony.”

“I can’t.” Tony whimpered, as he too began to cry. “You're everything to me. You're my husband, the father of my child. I don’t want to lose you.”

“You should have thought of that before you let him fuck you.” Bruce snapped, but immediately wanting to take it back when Tony's lip began to tremble. No matter how mad he was at Tony, he loved him and never wanted to hurt him.

Tony inhaled deeply through his nose, trying to gather as much oxygen as possible into his lungs. But, it didn’t help, he broke down into ugly sobs, covering his face with his hands.

“Dad?” Peter’s little voice came from the hallway. “Why are you crying?”

Tony turned his head to look at his son, but there was a hand pulling him back to look forward. “He’s okay, baby.” Bruce said wiping Tony’s tears away with his thumbs. “Daddy’ll take care of him. Why don’t you go pick out a movie to watch, okay?”

“Kay.” Peter said, before running to his room to get his dad’s favorite Disney movie, Wall-E.

Tony and Bruce just stared into each other’s eyes until Peter returned with his movie.


	4. Chapter 4

“Are you guys getting back together?” Peter blurted out about halfway through the movie.

“Not right now, baby.” Bruce replied looking down at where his son was snuggled into his side.

“But, why not?” Peter whined, tears welling up in his eyes.

“Because, Petey. Your dad and I have a lot we would have to talk about and fix before we can even consider getting back together.” Tony said from his seat across from them.

“Can’t you just tell each other you’re sorry, and that you love each other?”

“It’s not that simple, Peter.” Bruce sighed, leaning over to hit the pause button on the remote.

“Yes it is!” The little voice shrilled, tears now streaming freely down his cheeks. “If you just kiss then you’ll remember how much you love each other and… and… and then daddy, you can come home.”

“Peter, I am home. Right now, the Tower isn’t my home anymore.”

“Yes it is!” Peter screamed. “It is your home! You’re my daddy and the Tower is my home so it’s yours too!”

“Peter, calm down.” Tony said, coming over and kneeling in front of his son. “Daddy left and is living here now, you have to understand that. He had a reason.”

“I don’t have to understand! He left me and you and he doesn’t even care!” Peter hopped off the couch and ran into his new room.

Tony sighed and hung his head. “This is all my fault.”

“No, part of the blame lies on my shoulders too.”

“What do you want to do?”

“I think you should go. I’ll call you tomorrow before I bring him back, but right now I think I need to talk to my son.” Bruce said as he stood from the couch, Tony following from his crouched position on the floor.

“Right, yeah of course.”

“Dad!” Peter yelled as he came back down the hall, this time with his shoes and backpack on.

“Peter, what are you doing?”

“I want to go home. This isn’t my home and I’m mad at daddy.”

“Peter, if there’s anyone you should be mad at it should be me.”

“No I shouldn’t. You didn’t leave me, daddy did.”

Bruce’s heart broke into a million pieces. He was already feeling like a real piece of work for up and leaving without talking to Peter that night, and now seeing the tears in his sons eyes and the pain, and anger in his voice was just too much.

“Just take him home, Tony” Bruce choked out.


	5. Can We Try To Erase All Of The Pain

"Bruce, it's Tony. Please call me, I really want.. need to talk to you. Okay? Just please, ya know. Call me. Alright, bye."

Tony sighed, and scrubbed his face as Jarvis ended the call. It had been a week since the disastrous night, and Tony hadn't heard anything from Bruce, he was honestly getting worried.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Peter squealed as he came running into the living room, a piece of paper flapping in his hand as he jumped up onto the sofa next to his father. "Daddy, look! I drew you a picture!"

"Did you?" Tony took the page from his son, holding it up in front of both of them. "Was is it little buddy? Is that me?" Tony asked, pointing to a red man flying through the air.

"No! That Jarvis!"

"Jarvis?"

"Yeah! Since I donno what Jarvis looks like I just made him Iron Man cause your down here with me and Daddy so you can't also be in you suit, so I made it Jarvis!" Peter screamed in his fathers ear as he bounced on his knees, pointing excitedly at each different stick figure in the picture. "Look see, you, daddy, and me!"

Tony was a blue stick figure with a black smudge on his face which was no doubt his beard, while Bruce was a purple stick figure with glasses, and Peter was a red stick figure with what looked like a disc in his hand.

"What's that, buddy?" Tony asked, pointing at the disc.

"A shield! Like Steve's!"

"Oh yeah?" Tony said lamely, giving his son a weak smile. "That's great, baby. You wanna put it on the fridge?"

"Yeah!" Peter yelled, grabbing the picture and running off to the kitchen.

"Peter don't run!" Tony yelled after his son. He sighed, and held his head in his hands for what felt like hours, but were only a few minutes.

"Incoming call, sir."

Tony's head snapped up to look at the room in general. "Who is it, J?"

"Dr. Banner, sir."

"Bruce?" Tony breathed, smiling to himself.

"Tony?" Tony startled at the sudden voice, not realizing Jarvis had already connected the call. "Tony? Hello?"

"Yeah, yeah. Bruce, I'm here."

"What did you need, Tony?" Bruce's voice sound, rough and slightly annoyed through the speaker.

"I just, hadn't talked to in a week and I wanted to make sure you were okay." The other end of the line was silent. "So, are you okay?"

There was a sigh from the other end of the line. "Yes, Tony, I am fine."

"Are you su-"

"Daddy!" Peter screamed as he ran back into the living room. "Daddy! Is that you!" he hollered to the ceiling.

"Hey, Petey, yeah it's me, buddy."

"Daddy, where are you?" Peter asked as he crawled into Tony's lap.

"I'm in New Mexico, baby."

"New Mexico?" Peter said the word as if it tasted bad.

"Yeah, New Mexico."

"Well, when are you coming back? Because, dad and I miss you and we want you back."

Bruce inhaled deeply and tried not to let the tears that were threatening to fall, slip. He had spent the whole week feeling as if he had ruined his relationship with his son and that he may hate Bruce for the rest of his life. "You do?"

"Of course, I do silly daddy. I love you!" Peter giggled as Tony smoothed his hair and kissed it.

"Oh, Petey" Bruce breathed "I love you too. You're not mad at daddy anymore?"

"No," Peter shook his head, looking down at the loose string on Tony's pants he was playing with. "I'm sorry for yelling at you daddy, I love you, and I just want you come home. I'll even eat my vegetables this time."

"Okay, darlin' I'll be home soon, okay?"

"Okay. I love you daddy."

"I love you too, Peter." Bruce smiled. "Can I talk to your dad for a minute though, baby?"

"Yeah! I'll just go color some more! I made a picture earlier of you, me, daddy, and Jarvis! You should see it! Dad let me put it on the fridge!"

"That's so cool. I'll definitely see it when I get back, okay?"

"Okay! Bye, dad!" Peter yelled as hoped off Tony's lap and ran down the hall to his room.

"Bye, son." There was a few seconds of silence before Bruce speaks again. "Is he gone?"

"Yeah." Tony replied quietly. "Bruce, why are you in New Mexico?"

"I'm visiting Betty, Tony."

"I thought she was... Right, okay. Well, what did you want to talk about?"

"Tony, I... Well, I... Ya know, what never mind. I'll call you when I get back."

"Yeah, okay." Tony whispered, staring down at the blue rug, Bruce had insisted on buying because it 'matched the lamp shades perfectly'. And, of course, he was right.

"Don't do that." Bruce sighed. Tony could hear the head shake he was getting from the man on the other end of the line.

"Do what?"

"Pout."

"Pout!" Tony jumped up off the couch, screaming and pacing. "Pout! You think I'm pouting! Bruce, I'm not pouting! I'm not upset, I'm not sad, I'm absolutely devastated! I don't know what to do without you! I'm dying here!"

"You were surviving without me pretty well when you had Steve in our bed." Bruce snapped.

"Bruce..." Tony whispered, tears threatening to spill.

"Tony, I'm not having this conversation right now. I'll see you when I get back."

"Wait, can you tell me something." Tony pleaded.

"Yeah, what?" Bruce sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"Do you miss me?"

There was long pause that consisted of Tony holding his breath, and Bruce opening and closing his mouth several times, trying to find the right words to say. Eventually, he decided to go with the honest answer.

"Yes, Tony. Yes, I miss you. But, I gotta go now. I'll call you." And, with that Bruce hung up the phone, leaning his back against the wall, as he thunked his head back and shut his eyes.

Tony let out a tearful laugh, and grinned at the small consolation of knowing Bruce missed him.


	6. Runnin' From Myself Until You Gave Me A Reason For Standin' Still

He didn't consider the tower his home. It was too immaculate, too impersonal to ever be considered a true home. But, home was here in this tower because wherever Tony and Peter were, was where he called home.  


He had been gone for a little over two months, and still the achy feeling in his chest hadn't gone away. Steve and Tony both had relentlessly called him in the short amount of time he had been gone, both pleading for forgiveness to the point to where Bruce wanted to beat his head repeatedly against an adamantium wall.  


So, he sent off to visit an old friend even when being away from the one thing he lived for tugged at his heart so strongly. But, it was over and he was home.  


It was four in the morning when the elevator came to a smooth stop, door sliding open to allow him into the penthouse of the tower.  


He sighed, and inhaled deeply, taking in the familiar scent of coffee, steel and the ever present hint of motor oil.  


As he made his way down the hallway his heart started to race. It was nothing dangerous, but it was enough to make his stomach clench. It had been a while since he had seen Peter. And, he was extremely excited and nervous.  


He pushed the door open lightly and peered into the room. It was completely black expect for the dim blue glow from Peters arc reactor night light. He could barely make out his son was laying on his side in bed, with his face snuggled into his Hulk pillow.  


He quietly stepped inside, making sure to shut the door with as little noise as possible before setting his bag down and then searching for his pajama pants.  


As he slid under the Thor themed cotton sheets, the cool slide on his skin made him realize just how much he missed his and Tonys bed that was just down the hall. He shifted to lay on his side, front facing Peters back. He tried hard not to wake his son but, knew he had been unsuccessful when a whine came from Peters throat.  


"Daddy?" Peter grumbled, eyes still closed as he lulled his head as if to look behind him.  


"Hey baby" Bruce whispered, running his knuckles down the boys cheek.  


Peter hummed in response and looked as if he had fallen back asleep before his eyes snapped open.  


"Dad?!" He asked more frantically, rolling over to truly see his father.  


"Hey." Bruce laughed.  


"You're home." Peter whimpered as Bruce cupped his face with both his hands.  


"Yeah. Yeah, I'm home baby." He whispered, kissing his sons cheek.  


When he looked down he was shocked to see tears spilling down his boys face.  


"Shh, shh, shh..." Bruce cooed, wiping away tears with his thumbs. "What's wrong?"  


"N-nothing." Peter sobbed. "I just missed you."  


"Oh baby..." Bruce groaned, pulling Peter into his chest. "I missed you too. So so much. But, I'm here now and I'm not leaving."  


"I love you." Peter whispered into his dad chest. Clutching at his shirt and screwing his eyes shut as more tears threatened to spill.  


"I love you too, baby boy. I love you too."


	7. If You Give A Spider A Pancake

Tony groaned and buried his face deeper into his pillow. It was too early for Peter to be up singing the entirety of the Lion King soundtrack, while making pancakes. As Tony’s brain slowly processed that bizarre thought, he realized that Peter was not in fact the one making the pancakes he smelled or they were going to have a serious problem.

Bolting upright, and down the hall way, Tony prayed to god he wasn't imagining the voice that was accompanying his sons in a new rendition of ‘I Can’t Wait To Be King.’ As he came around the corner is thoughts and hopes were solidified. Bruce and Peter were belting out the upbeat lyrics along with Nala and Simba, Peter was sitting atop the counter next to the stove,as was Bruce flipping pancakes and pretending not to notice his son stealing chocolate chips from the batter.

It was a sight Tony had thought he’s never see again, his two favorite boys in the whole world, singing and cooking together like they use to every morning. It hurt to know that he was the reason that Peter had missed out on this time with Bruce for the past few months, but if he was honest about how selfish he is, he would also admit to it hurting more that he never got to enjoy their time together. Watching them interact was something Tony use to cherish. The way his husband would smile at their son like he was the most precious thing in the world, and the way Peter would hang off every word Bruce would say, as if he was describing how he had made the universe.

“Daddy!” Peter squealed, hoping off the counter and over into his father’s arms. “Dad’s home, and he’s making chocolate chip pancakes!” The music dying down into background noise at Jarvis' courteous influence.

“I see that.” Tony grinned, lifting Peter up into his arms and carrying him back over to the stove. He leaned over the pan Bruce was working at, exaggeratedly smelling the contents. "Mmmm."

“Hey.” Bruce greeted distractedly, leaning in to kiss Tony on the lips, as he always use to but, the moment he pulled away he froze, his face inches from Tony’s, both men staring into the others bewildered eyes. Bruce cleared his throat and continued to flip the pancake that he had poured into the pan prior. Tony quickly pulled himself together as well, turning to sit Peter down back on the counter, and then walk over to the coffee pot to start his usual morning batch. Both men seeming silent and ignoring the other by contently staring at their appliances of choose, until the sound of a giggle from their son caught their attention.

“What are you laughing at?” Bruce asked, amused, dotting Peter’s nose with batter from the mixer spoon.

“I didn’t laugh, daddy.” Peter tried to lie but, his gapped smile gave him away completely. 

“I think you did laugh.” Tony challenged walking over to stand in front of his son, next to his husband. “He did laugh, didn’t he, Bruce?”

“I think he did. I’m pretty sure I heard a giggle from a little boy.”

“No!” Peter yelled in delight. “I didn’t laugh!”

“Come on, Petey.” Tony leaned forward, placing his hands on either side of his son’s legs. “Tell me. What were you laughing at?”

Peter leaned forward as well, setting his forehead against his fathers. “You and daddy.”

“What about me and dad?” Bruce asked, still amused.

“You guys kissed.” Peter said as smugly as a four year old could be. Tony looked over to Bruce, who had his head ducked and small smile on his lips.

“Oh yeah,” Tony turned his eyes back onto his son. “well, would you be laughing so much if I kissed you?” Peter’s eyes went wide and he squealed as Tony attacked him with kisses to the face. Little feet and hands flailed, kicked, hit, pushed, and shoved, as Peter tried to break free.

“Okay, okay.” Bruce commanded, laughter in his voice, when the kissing turned into tickling and the thrashing caused the bag of chocolate chips to be spilled everywhere. Tony set Peter down on his feet, both panting and red faced, but smiles a mile wide. “Peter, go wash your hands, while daddy sweeps up the spilled chocolate chips.”

“Ha, ha.” Peter mocked laughed and pointed a finger at his dad’s face.

“Think that’s funny?” Tony pretend growled at his son, chasing after the boy when he took off laughing to his room. It was only a few seconds after he left; Bruce and Tony began to hear him singing “Daddy and daddy sittin’ in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G.”

“He’s your son.” Tony laughed as he went to retrieve the broom.

“I’m pretty sure you’re the one who taught him that song.”

Tony laughed. “I did. Oops.”

“Don’t say oops.” Bruce shook his head, laughing as he stacked three plates full of pancakes. “You’re not at all sorry about anything.”

“Yes, actually I am.” Tony replied seriously. In fact, so seriously it caused Bruce to look up from his work and look him in the eye for the first time that morning. “I’m sorry for a lot of things, but being able to raise Peter with you, is not one of them.”


	8. Tastes Like Sugar Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if any mistakes. Haven't completely checked.

"You think saying things like that is going to change everything, but you’re wrong." Bruce sighed, before turning back to the stove and turning it off. He could feel and hear Tony walk back up behind him.

"Look, Bruce, I don’t think this is something I can fix with a flashy grin and a few sugar coated words."

Bruce snorted without feeling any kind of amusement. Folding his arms tightly to his chest he turned to lean back against the stove. “Your words are going to have to be sugar coated, chocolate slathered, caramel dripping, cavity inducing, and completely and utterly sincere, Tony.”

Tony sighed. “I know.”

"No you don’t know." Bruce snapped. "You’ll never know or understand. You didn’t just take my husband away from me, and my home, but my friendship with Steve. Steve! The only other person to treat me like a person the first time I met him, other than you!" Bruce shouted.

"None of this is Steve’s fault."

"No, you’re absolutely right, it’s all yours. You are completely to blame, Tony Stark, and I- I don’t even know what to do or how to feel about any of it anymore. All I know, is that I’m tired. I’m so tired." Bruce’s voice began to crack, and his eyes water.

Tony blew out a shuddering breath, Bruce looked to torn, so heartbroken and he hated that he was the one to cause that pain. He hated himself more than ever before. He put that look in Bruce’s eyes even after he promised he never would.

They were silent from a time before Peter came skipping back into the room. The grin he was sporting dropping immediately as his big brown eyes flicked between both his dads. “Are-are you fighting again?”

Neither Bruce or Tony answered fast enough because Peter began to quickly babble and blame himself. “Is it cause of me? Did I do something? Daddy, sorry bout singing the song, I won’t sing it again, just please don’t fight. Don’t want you to fight. Please,” Big tears began to run down the boys cheeks, but he was swiftly swept up into his dads arms and crushed tightly to his chest.

"Shh, Peter, no baby. It’s not your fault." Tony whispered into his little boys ear as he carded his fingers through the tangled brown mess atop his head. "Shh, I’m sorry. Daddy and I are sorry. We didn’t mean to scare you, honey."

Bruce didn’t move from his place by the stove. His eyes burning even more so, as he watched the man he loved hold his son tightly to his chest and rock him, successfully slowly Peter’s sobs. “Sorry, I got your shirt wet.” Peter eventually mumbled into Tony’s shoulder, whipping his nose on the shirt even more so.

"Its okay, baby." Tony chuckled.  
———

"Where are you going?"

Bruce was just putting on his coat when Tony looked up from his and Peter’s game of who could build the tallest tower of Lego’s.

"Out." Bruce mumbled shortly.

"Daddy can I go with you?" Peter asked excitedly. "Look at my tower, I’m beating dad!"

"It’s great, buddy." Bruce smiled walking over to his son, and kissing his head. "And, no daddy’s got to go to this alone. Besides, it’s boring adult stuff."

Peter hummed as he continued to build. his attention to the subject already gone. Bruce looked over to Tony, to see the billionaires eyebrow quirked at him.

Bruce rolled his eyes. “I’m going to dinner with, Steve.” Tony visibly tensed. “To talk, Tony.” He began to walk back to the elevator.

"Well, obviously to talk," Tony followed him. "What else does one do at dinner with another man? Certainly nothing else, I mean you wouldn’t do anything else."

"Ya know," Bruce spun around suddenly, causing Tony stumble. "you sound sort of jealous, and maybe even a bit nervous that it might be more than talking."

"Me?" Tony scoffed. "Jealous and nervous? No, no way."

Bruce hummed before turning around and walking into the elevator. “Maybe, you should be.” He called as the doors closed.


	9. The Tango Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steeeeeeb. 
> 
> All mistakes belong to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Steve Rogers is like the second love of my life I couldn't possibly make him into a bad guy in this. People make mistakes and that's how I see all this. One big whooping mistake. There is and never will be any Steve bashing. I will wrap him in my blankets and make him a burrito to protect him!

Bruce tried to smile as genuinely as possible. It was true what he had told Tony, he didn't blame Steve completely for what happened, but he couldn't say that the soldiers hands were clean in the situation either. It takes two to tango and Steve had definitely tangoed. It was just unfortunate that it was with Bruce's husband. 

"Bruce," Steve greeted him with a nervous smile as he stood up politely when Bruce reached the table.

"Steve, it's good to see you." And, it wasn't a lie, he had missed his friend, missed everybody. 

"I will admit to being a bit surprised to hear you say that." Steve scratched the back of his neck as he reseated himself.

"Well, to not be glad to see you would imply that I dislike or hate you, which I don't." Bruce shrugged , picking up the menu and glancing through the options even though he wasn't feeling at all hungry.

"I want to apologies. For... For everything." The look on Steve's face was so raw, and sincere it almost made Bruce feel bad for causing whatever stressors this situations has surely caused for him. 

"Look, Steve," Bruce sighed, pulling his glasses off and rubbing his eyes. "like I said, I don't hate you, you're my friend but, I'm severely hurt and so so angry with you. I mean... I thought." He paused to take a deep breath before he began to cry for what felt like the millionth time in the past few months. After a few seconds of silence Bruce let it all out. "I thought you of all people would never, ever do this. You're the most trustworthy person in the world and then... And then this happens, and I don't know what the hell to believe in anymore because if I can't have faith and trust in you, then how in the hell am I gonna be able to have it for anyone else?"

"And, I know that's wrong and I shouldn't put that kind of pressure on you, but Steve.. You have to know how much I admired you."

Neither spoke for awhile, Steve's eyes were glassy and rimmed red, his teeth digging deep into his bottom as he fought back a sob.  
"You have to know, how completely and utterly sorry I am." The blonde finally broke.

"I know," Bruce said quietly. "I can see it written all over your face." 

Steve shook his head rapidly. "I never wanted to hurt you, it just.. It just happened, Bruce. I'm so sorry." He whispered. 

Bruce's hands shook has he reached over to grip the hand that Steve had clutched in the tablecloth. 

"Hello, are we ready to order?" A voice cut in. 

Bruce looked up to see a small blonde woman looking hesitant and worried, eyes bouncing between the two men.

"Can we have a little more time?" Bruce asked politely, voice rough from suppressed emotion.

"Of course." The girl replied relieved, before scurrying off to her other tables.

"I'll give you one thing, Rogers." Steve looked up quickly. "You have impeccable taste in men." He smirked and Steve's mouth quirked even if he didn't want it to. Bruce decided that he and Steve would be just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also want to thank everyone for the kudos and comments!   
> Also, I want to let you know that in the past I have been crap about replying to you guys and I'm really sorry about that! So, from now on I'll reply to everybody!


	10. Can't Live With Them Or Without Them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. You probably don't believe those words anymore but it's true!!
> 
> A little Tony drama, surprise, surprise.

Bruce hadn't come down to the shop when he got home last night and Tony didn't know why he expected him to. He had no reason to come down to tell him he had made it safe home, no goodnight kiss to give, no promises for later, but that didn't stop Tony from being disappointed. And not disappointed in Bruce, no Tony knew this was all his own doing, but he still ached from all that was no longer. 

It was fairly early when he finally pulled himself away from his work and up to the penthouse. Peter was watching his usually cartoons as he slumped past the living room to the kitchen. "Morning buddy." He smiled as Peter waved, his eyes never straying from where Scooby and the gang were being chased by a guy in a ghost suit. 

Bruce was in the kitchen reading the newspaper at the table when Tony walked in. It was a familiar sight that caused Tony's heart to squeeze tightly in his chest. "How was dinner last night?" He asked, hopefully sounding causal and slightly disinterested.

"It went pretty well actually." Bruce replied, laying his paper down to give Tony his full attention. "Steve was his usually perfect self."

Tony snorted, "Yeah, that guy can make you feel guilty for getting mad at him even if he was the one who royally fucked up." He grabbed his full coffee mug and made his way over to sit down across from Bruce. 

Bruce smiled, "That's pretty much how it went last night. Awkward at first, but it got better. It will get better."

That bit at Tony a little. "So, Steve's completely off the hook then, huh?" He spat jealously and anger boiling in his stomach uncontrollably. All night, scratch that, these past few months he has berated himself for what he had done. He has hated himself for hurting Bruce. Tried all he could to make it up to the other man, though Tony knew that might not ever be possible, but he could at least try. And here Bruce was all optimistic about his friendship with Steve and he couldn't even tell Tony that maybe someday they would be okay. "Takes two to tango as they say, but not in your eyes, Tony's the damned one but Steve's fine because he can bat his pretty blue eyes at you and you'll melt!"

"Don't act like I haven't forgiven you."

"You haven't!" Tony raged. "And you never will Bruce! Stop lying to me, stop lying to yourself! You'll never forgive me with the mindset you have right now. So, why are you still here, huh? Why are you giving me false hope? We both know that with the way things are going now this will never be fixed. We'll never be fixed."

"You cheated on me!"

"Yes, I did and I regret it with every fiber of my being, but there's nothing more I can do, Bruce. I have apologized a million times, I have cried, I have sobbed, I have killed myself over this. You want more from me but there's nothing left I can do!" Tony sucked in a stuttering breath as tears began to roll down his face. "I wish I could go back and fix it, baby. I really do, but I can't. I can't and you want from me I don't know what, and I can't take this anymore. I've got nothing left to give."

"Tony-"

"No," He shook his head. "No, if you're willing to forgive Steve so easily for this and not-" He paused. "Bruce, face it, it's over. I was never gonna get a second chance, we both know it. It hurts though that you let me believe for so long, and maybe I deserve it, but I’m done, I give up." Pushing his chair back, Tony stalked out of the room. Leaving his coffee to turn cold, along with his husband and his son, who had been standing at the doorway listening the entire time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you guys think Tony is justified on how he feels!


	11. They'd Find Out There's So Much More To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short I know, but I'm super busy and wanted to post something.

"Hey buddy. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Peter mumbled as he continued to methodically pet Lucky. They were sitting in front of the couch in Clint's apartment, Aladdin on the TV and a barely eaten bowl of popcorn in front of them.

Clint had noticed something off about the kid since he pick him up for their movie night. His little brow furrowed and his lips pouted in a way that showed sadness and not the boys typical bratty petulance when he didn't get something he wanted.

"Is your new puzzle I gave you going okay?" He asked the little guy, trying to get anything out him. He had been silent most of the night, something very out of character for Peter.

"Yes."

Clint sighed. "Come on, bud. Talk to me." He rubbed his hand up and down Peter's little back. "You know you can, right?"

The question went without response for a few minutes, and Clint was about to give up when a little voice squeaked out whisper.

"Dad's giving up."

"What?"

"My dad said he's giving up. That he and daddy shouldn't get back together no more."

Baffled, "He said that to you?" Clint asked.

Peter shook his head and began pulling on Lucky's ear. "No. I heard them taking this morning."

Oh, well that's terrifying. Who knew what was flying out of Tony's angry mouth in that conversation. More than likely nothing Peter shouldn't be hearing. God, Clint was not child counselor. What the hell is he supposed to say to the kid?

"We'll look buddy." Peter turned to look at him. "You know, grown ups say and do things when they're angry that they don't really mean. Your dad's love each other a lot, and it's gonna take a lot more than this for them to break up."

"But they already broked up."

Clint shook his head. "They aren't broken up completely. Mistakes were made and they needed their space from each other."

Peter was quiet for amother moment. Moving to plucking on Lucky's neck fur, obviously to the dogs slight annoyance by the huff he gave off.

"So they'll sleep in the same bed again soon?"

Clint shrugged, "Maybe."

"I'd like that." Peter whispered. "They made happy noises when they were in bed together and thought I was asleep. I like when they're happy."

Clint choked a little at that. Oh lord, this kid. He chuckled, "I'm sure they did."

Peter smiled blindly up at him. "Clinty, can we do something for my daddies? Help them remember how much they love each other?"

"Well, that depends. What ideas you got?"

"Well..." The boy grinned.


End file.
